Heroes from two different worlds
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: What happens when the Grimm migrate to Earth and become a problem for the demigods? Will team RWBY help out?


**A/N: The new fic for March as promised. I decided to try my hand at a crossover. Please read and review. Starting in April I will be updating G.O.E (Grimm on earth) in the first week of the month and civil war in the third week of the month. This is set after blood of Olympus and between season 2 and 3 of RWBY.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

The monsters from both worlds

 **POV: Yang Xiao Long**

This is stupid. Sun dragged us all out to some beach because he thought he saw a weird looking Grimm. By us I mean he dragged all of us in team RWBY, team JNPR and team SSSN. I even had to hear Jaune scream on the back of Bumblebee all the way here. Sun walked over to some sand and said "it was right." Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish his sentence as he had just fallen down a massive hole which he hadn't seen due to the darkness. As he fell I turned the torch on my scroll on. "Sun," Blake called down the hole immediately. There was no response. "He's not answering his scroll either," Ruby informed us. Blake went up to the edge of the hole called out "Sun" one last time before diving into the hole herself. "Come on he have to follow our crazy teammate" I told the others. So, we dived into the hole after Blake. When we got out we found ourselves in the middle of a camp. Seconds after we arrived so did team JNPR and Neptune. "Scarlet and Sage went to alert the authorities" he told us. A kid wielding a sword approaches us and asks "Are you new demigods? Where's your satyr?" Weiss is about to step forward to speak and no doubt make a horrible first impression when I blocked her path and gently pushed Ruby forward.

Ruby said "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. Demigods? Satyrs?" The guy looks stunned. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sorry but I should go talk to my camp leader about this. Please don't go anywhere" We waited for about 5 minutes before Percy came back with his camp leader. I was surprised to see that his camp leader was in a wheelchair. "hello, who are you? He asked us politely looking at Ruby who had become the spokesperson. "We're huntsmen and huntresses. I'm Ruby" She was about to introduce the rest of us then some campers approached carrying Sun who was not making the best first impression. "He one of yours?" the camp leader asked. "Yes" Ruby told him nervously. "Anyway, I didn't finish we're from beacon academy in Vale. Do you know where in remnant we are?" "Ruby" Percy said hesitantly. "This is earth. You're not in Remnant anymore." **POV: Percy Jackson**

I was just heading back to my cabin after going to see Leo, who had returned with a girlfriend, Calypso! On my way, back I found a group of children standing in the centre of camp. I approach them and ask "Are you new demigods? Where's your satyr?" The girl in the red stepped forward and said "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. Demigods? Satyrs?" The guy looks stunned. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sorry but I should go talk to my camp leader about this. I headed off immediately to the big house to talk to Chiron. I burst into his room and said "Chiron some kids showed up." He sat up in his bed and asked "why is this important Percy?" I hurriedly respond "because I'm pretty sure they're not demigods." While I wait for Chiron to finish getting in his wheelchair I ask "How did they get through the barrier?" Chiron tells me "They must have some ability that makes it appear they are demigods. There's no other way they could have got through the barrier." We went back outside and spoke to the girl in the red who appeared to be the spokesperson for the group. "hello, who are you? He asked Ruby politely "We're huntsmen and huntresses. I'm Ruby" She was about to introduce the rest of them then some campers approached carrying a 16-year-old who I did not recognise which means he is probably a member of this group. "He one of yours?" Chiron asked. "Yes" Ruby told him nervously. "Anyway, I didn't finish we're from beacon academy in Vale. Do you know where in remnant we are?" "Ruby" I said hesitantly. "This is earth. You're not in Remnant anymore!" I took a moment for the shock to pass on through the group. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'm supposed to check on the patrol. I hope Chiron will be able to answer any questions you may have?" I walked out to see the patrol coming back screaming. "There's a monster. We can't kill it." I ran away with them. "I thought Celestial Bronze destroyed any monster you stabbed with out."

"So, did we" said one of the two guys on patrol "until today" the other finished. I ran back to Chiron and said "the campers saw a monster they couldn't kill. They ran back here as soon as they realised their blades were ineffective." "I saw 2 of the girls, the one wearing red and the one wearing yellow slipping off away to the rest of camp. "The girl in black said "I'm Blake and I think our friend may have seen one of your monsters."

"Could you sketch it Sun?" she asked him

"I can try." Sun, the guy who was dragged in said. He procured a pen and paper from his pocket and sat down and started sketching. "Percy, can you get your friends, I'll wake Dionysius and ask him to contact the gods."

"Ok," I told Chiron and set off to try and find the others who were aboard the Argo II, even Coach Hedge.


End file.
